


"Who's that?"

by Anvalerio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 90s AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love at First Sight, M/M, fair date, this is my parent's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvalerio/pseuds/Anvalerio
Summary: "the first time Lance saw him, he knew, he instantly new that boy was going to be his husband."





	1. spoted from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff.  
> i inspired this from how my parents met. in the 90's  
> so basiclly my mom saw my dad from afar and she littrealy said "that's going to be my husband"  
> and she did, they've been maried for 23 years and still tell the story of how she knew. ç  
> and really, i love the story so yeah, here it is.
> 
> heads up, english is my second language so, if you find a misspelled word just ignor it or something.  
> thanks for reading!!! n-n

this was a normal day in the normal life of Lance Mcclain, but, who would have thought.

he was used to just sit around at school with his friend Pidge while watching the other students pass by. and as some of those days they used to comment on those who had at least a little bit of attractiveness on them. 

it was a good thing that Lance was bi, or this would be a very boring passtime. although there were times when Lance wanted to talk about cute boys and pidge would just answer with a sigh and her signature phrase

"that's s soup i don't want to taste" wich always made Lance feel a little ignored.

as i said, this was a normal day of sitting around and rating looks. until he saw it. the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

it wasn't uncummon for students from other school to come to the Garrison to make their school practices. what was uncummon is that they were that level of handsome.

"the first time Lance saw him, he knew, he instantly new that boy was going to be his husband."he was on top of a ladder with a screwdriver on his hand. he was wearing red dress pants and a white shirt whit a red stripe on the chest. and there was someone holding the ladder but Lance could not see or care for that person when his undivided atention was on the handsome guy with the strong arms and the serious expression. 

"oh my god" Lance said on a very low and serious tone scaring the shit out of Pidge for a moment.

"what what what" she said turning to look at everywere for the source of her bench partner's amusement. 

"look at that, the guy on the ladder, the one fixing the light pole"

she turned then to were Lance had pointed "oh, the one with the mullet?" asked Pidge with a sarcastic tone.

"it's not a mullet!" yelled Lance ouraged about his frind's comment. 

at that, the handsome boy turned and flashed a small smile to the pair. 

and that was it, Lance lost it.

he grabed Pidge's hand and hurried them away from the school yard. 

"shit PIDGE what did you do???? he saw us, oh he must think we were talking about him" he said with a panicky tone

"um, but we were talking about him" the young girl said lifting a brow to her friend who looked like he was about to run away from the continent.

\----

 later that day when school was over, Lance and Pidge were waiting for Hunk at the gates so he could give them a ride home. 

"hey guys!" chimed Hunk aproching his friends

"hey sunshine" said Pidge with a wide smile.

Lance didn't know why but Hunk always made the little one be less, well, less bitchy. and he was thankful to the gods for sending the big teddy bear man so his soul could rest of the sarcastic little demond of a friend he had. 

"you guys ready to go?" asked Hunk

"yeah sure" said lance after bumping his fist with his friend's

sudenly someone apeared next to Hunk. it was the handsome boy from earlier. who turned to Hunks and said

"see you later Hunk, thanks for the helpby the way" he saluted Hunk before he crossed the street and disappeared around a corner. 

then Lance turned to his friend and said "do you know that guy?" with a little flush on his cheeks. 

"oh, Keith? he's from the Conalep institute he's doing his career practices here, and principal Iverson asked me to show him around and help him out" he said calmly, "why? you want me to introduce you?" asked with a smirk that showed he noticed the flush of his tall friend.

"what? no no no no" he said hurriedly and embarrassed.

"okay then, whatever you say man" sai Hunk with a smile as devilish as he was able to. 

 Lance sighed and prayed to the sky that his friend did as contrary as he had said. no knowing that Pidge was already thinking of a master plan to make lance the darkest shade of red posible. 


	2. how small is the world, and much more small is this city.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge puts on action her evil plan to set up Lance and the Mullet boy.  
> and things turn out pretty good for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is how my parents met. *closes book dramatically*  
> okay so, happy ending yeih. chp 3 is a story my parents like to tell a lot about the first time my dad took my mon to meet his family, so yeah, keith parents are alive for this.  
> chp 4 would be a fast forward like 22 years after married. just a few things i notice about my parents and their relationship of "pajaritos del amor" (little birds of love) as i call them.
> 
> im sorry for the grammar fuck ups, i'm trying okay!

Who would have thought?

It’s been a week; a whole ass week and he can’t stop looking at the cute mullet boy. In fact, he’s found himself being slapped a few times by Pidge just to catch his attention back. He can’t help it, this boy does thing to his insides that not even himself can explain.  
That’s until Hunk casually mentions that cute boy (or Keith, how his friends call him) is about to finish his visits at the Garrison which has Lance’s world crashing down with the thought of not seeing him again.  
And as the title of drama queen he very fairly has earned through the years, Lance makes a big Shakespearian tragedy scene about it. And as always Pidge and Hunk are the ones with the responsibility of not letting their friend cut his wrists with a piece of lettuce.  
“what am I going to dooo? The love of my life slipping through my fingers” said Lance as he dropped his head on Pidge’s lap.  
Pidge just sighted and rolled her eyes and patted his head like a puppy, she has to act fast or homeboy Lance is going to have a breakdown.  
That’s why she miraculously gets away of the whiney tall boy to look for Hunk and put in action the operation “let Lance his his own grave with mullet boy”  
\----------- As always, Pidge and Lance wait for Hunk at the gates of the school for their routine ride home or that’s what Lance thought until he heard a not very familiar “hey man” next to him. And guess who was there, yup, cute motherfucking mullet boy.  
Lance was paralyzed for a moment not knowing what to do until a sharp elbow hit his ribs an he spited a harsh sounding “what’s up mullet”  
(WHATS IS UP MULLET? Couldn’t you have said something that sounded less like he annoys the shit out of you omg Lance you are a dumb ass) that’s the train of thought going through Lance’s mind right after the words left his mouth. And he can’t help the embarrassment when the other boy just frowns and said “okay, umm anyway, Hunk offered me a ride home, hope that is okay with you guys”  
“yeah sure, no problem man, I’m Pidge” said the small girl extending her hand to be shook  
“nice to meet you Pidge, my name’s Keith” said the raven-haired boy while letting go of the other’s hand. “and you are?” he asked looking in the tall boy’s direction.  
“the name’s Lance” said the brunette giving his most flirty simile and a quick wink.  
“right, well umm guess we’ll wait for Hunk now”  
The boy looked a little red on the cheeks but that could be the sun lance thought, and he just wanted to be swallowed by the earth jut to avoid the uncomfortable silence that fallowed their wait.  
Thanks to all the gods, Hunk did not take too long to arrive and they all begun to make their way to the big man’s car, and before Lance even thought about it, Pidge already had yelled “shotgun” which meant he was going to be in the back seat with Keith. And that was no good.  
Or was it?  
\--------- Everything went well until Lance noticed that Pidge and Hunk were talking about engineering and he had no idea of hoe to include himself in the conversation. He felt he was about to explode when Keith turned to him with a fake cough that had Lance’s attention turning to him and not the black hole of his mind.  
“so, what’s your field?” asked the boy very much aware of the deep thought the other was submerged just seconds ago  
“umm, astronomy”  
“oh really? That’s cool I really like astronomy too” answered Keith a little surprised that the cute tall Latino guy was into something actually interesting and not superficial like communications or something like that.  
With a little blush and rub of the back of his neck he said “thanks, so you have to do practices for astronomy on your other school?”  
“no actually, I study electric engineering”  
“oh, that’s cool too!” said Lance  
“yeah thanks, hey I heard you are like really popular and stuff”  
“well I wouldn’t say really popular, I just know my way with people I guess”  
“oh, right” said Keith and went silence thinking.  
A few moments later they arrived at Lance’s house.  
“well, see you guys tomorrow” said lance with a foot already out of the car  
“bye Lance”  
“see you pal” answered his friends  
“bye. And it was nice to meet you Keith, I guess I’ll see you around?” said Lance with a little spark of hope in his eyes,  
“sure, guess we will”  
And with that he was out of the car and walking towards his house with a dumbstruck smile on his face.  
While pidge and hunk looked at each other with a smirk of victory on their faces.  
\------------------ Since the ride home Keith has been hanging out with them and car pooling too. But everyone with too eyes on their head could see that these two boys have it bad for each other, Well everyone except for them.  
Sometimes they hang out even when Pidge and Hunk have class, they have gotten used to walk around school just talking.  
One of this day they were walking around very end of the school, it was a place were kids went to smoke cigarettes and where couples went to kiss without having the teachers calling them out. It also was a very good place to watch the soccer teams’ practice but nor letting them see you. And as Lance saw a big rock he just sat down and kept talking So they didn’t realize where they were as they lost themselves on the company of the other.  
That’s how eventually the topic of Keith’s practices comes back up and Lance asks him why isn’t he doing them at a factory where he could get more experience than in a school to which the other tells him that he is looking for his cousin.  
“oh, I see” said Lance  
“maybe you can help me ask around for him”  
“sure, what’s his name?”  
“Takashi Shirogane”  
“Shiro is your cousin?”  
“you know him?”  
“of course, I know him, look, there he is” Lance pointed at a tall man with big muscles that was talking to some students.  
“you’re kidding right?”  
“no man, I’m as serious as ever”  
“that’s why I’m asking”  
“ha-ha very funny mullet” said Lance with a little punch to Keith’s arm “but yeah that’s Takashi Shirogane”  
“I’ve looked for him for like 3 years and you come and just point him out” said Keith smiling and shaking his head like he could not believe it “who would have thought I’d found him here and through you”  
“wha- what’s wrong with me?” said lance very much offended  
“no no no, nothing, it’s just..” he began to trip with his own words and stopped to sigh bow his head and collect his thoughts, then he looked up, straight to Lance’s blue eyes and said “it’s just that, look, I like you, like, as something else than friends” he said with a face like a tomato  
“shit” said lance with the eyes like plates  
“but don’t worry, if you don’t like me that way or don’t like boys at all for that matter, I just, I’m sorry I said anythi-” he hurried to say but was interrupted by Lance’s soft lips kissing him without any heads up. To which he had nothing else to do bur respond the kiss.  
After a moment of kissing they parted and stared at each other with a little flush on their cheeks and their lips.  
“I like you too” said Lance with a little giggle  
“I see that” answered the other boy grabbing the brunette’s hand and joining their fingers.  
“shit, I forgot! The principal is supposed to be giving his speech for his Provost campaign” said Lance with a worried look  
“well too bad I think” said the other with a wide smile. “I find this much more interesting”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! and you can follow me on instagram if you like!!!! @alxvlnz  
> and i really apreciate comments and kudos!!! /^-^/


	3. first dates and realisations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our love birds go on their first date. and The boy in red realises something.

There's no need to mention that these two were going fast. 

A few weeks in and it felt like they knew each other since forever. Which weirdly enough they did not. Considering how Keith's parents were friends of Lance’s uncle and Lance’s mother was a very close friend of Keith's aunt. It's very strange that they had never actually met before. 

Although Keith can almost remember playing foosball with a dark-skinned boy with ocean blue eyes, but that could be his mind playing games. 

It doesn’t really matter anyway; Keith likes this boy and who knows? This might work. 

\---- 

He was so nervous about going out for the first time, better said, OUT out, they have gone for ice cream and all that but, as a group, with Hunk, Pidge and Shay but they’ve never gone out alone. 

So, he thought that the city fair could be a good place for a first date. A lot of food, games and exits. Just in case. 

He put on his best, most ironed red button up shirt, black jeans and converse. A date outfit, right? That's what most of the guys who went on a date at the bar where he worked wore. Nevertheless, he looks good. And he is nervous like hell, obviously. 

He wants this to work. He doesn’t know what it is about the tall man that makes him all sappy and domestic, like, he wants to buy a house and adopt a cat. That kind of stuff. 

So, he dresses up and goes to pick up Lance. He said to wait for him at the bus stop at the outside of the neighborhood, something about his dad and brother beating the shit out of him if they saw him. Not going to take a chance on that one. Bus stop it is. 

And after a few minutes, he appears around the corner on a beautiful navy-blue shirt, lighter blue jeans, and white converses. Of fucking curse. If pidge were here, she would have said they look like brothers from different mothers. 

But he still takes a little ‘wow’ out of Keith. Which is rewarded by a flirty laugh and a kiss on the cheek. 

And just like that Keith’s face matches his shirt. 

They get in Keith’s old 89’ orange Datsun and drive to the fair. 

It's barely dark and they find it a little hard to find a parking spot. But after a few leaps at the parking lot, they found one almost at the edge of the place. 

The city’s fair has always been a public event. Every young couple goes to test the waters with their significant other, see if it could actually work or if they should better look for someone for next year’s fair. 

It takes place at the city gym, that Is more like a big park with dirt and soccer fields than it is a gym. And it’s fun, it has different games, live music and a lot of food. 

They go the entrance and pay their fee. 25 dollars to get on all the games as many times as you want. A fair price. 

Keith pays for both their fees. And Lance insist that he’ll pay for the food. 

But in the middle of their monetary discussion, the lady from the boot gives Keith something, Lance couldn’t see because Keith closed his hand very quick and put the thing on his pocket. He was red like a tomato. And just said ‘thank you’ and took Lances hand to get out of the line. 

Once they were far away from the entrance, Lance asked what was it that she gave him And Keith did not want to be rude so he took the thing out and opened his hand. A condom. She gave them a condom on their first date. 

but how could she know? The poor girl must have been as embarrassed as he was right now. 

He couldn’t look up at Lance, and oh was he missing on a good one, Lance, poor thing was red as Keith’s shirt and about to laugh like a millennial at a John Mulaney show. 

Because what else can you do when something like this happens? Only Laugh, and that what they did. They laughed and laughed until they cried and people started looking at them like if they were drunk. 

But once the condom incident passed, they decided to go check the band that was playing. Idea of Lance. He was actually really excited about the band and the dancing. They got to that part and waited for the song to change, and it had just started a new one when lance turns around and smiles at Keith, at the same time he extended his hand to offer as a dancing request. One that Keith did not take long to accept, thanking all the gods of the universe for his knowledge on basic dance. And they danced. they were having a lot of fun. Later they grabbed some tacos and corn, a beer and a cotton candy each. Keith a blue one and Lance a red one. Which resulted in their tongues becoming a pretty shade of purple after a little hide out behind a tree. But it was getting late and Keith didn’t what to put at test the kindness of Lance’s father. So, he suggested to call it a night, but promised to repeat that another time. Which earned him a big smile and a passionate kiss. 

They found the car and began the drive back to Lance’s house, or better said, bus stop. Because again, he could not arrive on a stranger’s car. 

But to think of it, he is not a stranger anymore. 

Well, that would have to wait a little more. 

They arrived and got out to say good bye. 

They kissed but Lance cut the kiss shot. He looked at Keith straight in the eyes and said. 

“if you hadn’t known how to dance, I would have left you in the middle of the dance floor and gone home” 

Then he kissed the raven-haired boy again and went into the neighborhood. Leaving Keith to stare wide eyed as the other man became smaller and smaller as he walked. 

He's the one. That's all Keith could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i said this would be Lance meeting Keith's parents but i remembered my parent's first date and i could not let that one go. 
> 
> also, im on break this week so i might finish this work. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> @alxvlnz that's my insta. just in case anyone wants to talk or whatever.


End file.
